


Stars

by pi_meson



Series: 30 days of wlw (and a few extra) [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from <a href="http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-6WGL14XVnDA/VRyn_qB2x8I/AAAAAAAACbE/XCZPs86Cdfc/s1600/30%252Bday%252Bwriting%252Bchallenge%252Bjpg%252Bcopy.jpg"> here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

Jess killed the engine and let them freefall, the sensation of floating churning their stomachs and easing their muscles.  
“Sometimes I like to come out and look at the stars.” Jess smiled from under her helmet at Rey. Rey smiled back. “It’s peaceful. Relaxing.”

Only the soft thrum of the life support reached Rey’s ears. Their system’s sun was so far distant it looked like just another pinpoint, one of the stars scattered on a black velvet background. Rey imagined floating free, not a care. After a minute, Jess laughed softly and kicked the engine back to life.  
“It’s hypnotic, isn’t it? They say you can go insane from the dark, emptiness of space. Stare at the stars until you forget who you are.”

Rey reached across the centre console dividing the two seater cabin and squeezed Jess’s knee.  
“There are other ways to make me forget things and see stars. Take me home.”


End file.
